dragcavefandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Forum:Werk aan de Winkel- eh, Wiki
Nederlands Deze wiki heeft nodig wat verbetering nodig... ik ben van plan hier iets aan te doen, en daarbij lijkt het me een goed idee om wat dingen te overleggen :) Geen idee of er überhaupt iemand dit zal lezen, maar goed. Wat ik van plan ben: *Eerst zorgen dat de bestaande informatie klopt en hetzelfde is als de informatie op de Engelse wiki (in alles wat ik hier doe neem ik de Engelse wiki als voorbeeld) *Drakenartikelen vertalen naar het Nederlands *Andere artikelen vertalen naar het Nederlands *Als laatste wil ik voor zover mogelijk de wiki er goed uit laten zien, met de Engelse wiki als voorbeeld (hun tabellen zien er zoveel beter uit dan de standaard!) Er moeten wel beslissingen genomen worden, en dat wil ik niet alleen doen, dit is immers een wiki en op een wiki doe je dingen samen. Dus ik heb de volgende vragen: *Drakennamen: vertalen of Engels laten? Dit is met name belangrijk voor de titels van de pagina's. Hierbij is het volgende te overwegen: **De Engelse naam is wat men kent van de site zelf, dus hier zal men naar zoeken **Met behulp van redirectpagina's is het mogelijk iemand die naar de Engelse naam zoekt, automatisch door te verwijzen naar de Nederlandse naam **In het sjabloon voor de infobox op de drakenpagina kan een gedeelte toegevoegd worden voor de Engelse naam *Beschrijvingen: vertalen of Engels laten (of allebei)? Na wat rondkijken op de andere Dragoncave wikis blijkt dat elke wiki dit anders doet. De Duitse en Russische wikis hebben de beschrijvingen helemaal vertaald maar in het Engels gelaten op de 'Which Egg is Which (Welk Ei is Wat) pagina. De Poolse wiki heeft zowel de Engelse als de vertaalde beschrijving. Dus: **Door de Engelse beschrijving te laten zien is het geheel beter te herkennen als horende bij de draak op Dragoncave **Door de Nederlandse beschrijving te laten zien weten ook mensen die de Engelse beschrijving niet begrijpen, wat de persoonlijkheid van de draken is **Voor Eierbeschrijvingen is het belangrijk dat ze in de Cave te herkennen zijn, om het jagen naar specifieke eieren te vergemakkelijken **Niet alle verschillende talen van de DC wiki doen hetzelfde *De wiki adopteren: doen of niet? Voor diegenen die het niet weten, een wiki kan door iemand anders geadopteerd worden als de bestaande admins al lang niet actief zijn. Deze wiki heeft al zo lang geen edit gezien dat de 'Recente Wijzigingen' de tijd niet eens meer laat zien... het is aannemelijk dat de originele admin niet meer actief is. **Door de wiki te adopteren is er iemand die beschermde pagina's kan bewerken (wat hier en daar echt wel nodig is), nieuwe pagina's kan beschermen als nodig is, en die een hoop onderhoud kan doen. **Uiteraard zou dit ook overlegd moeten worden met de admins van de Engelse wiki, de nieuwe admin voor deze wiki zal waarschijnlijk veel met hen moeten samenwerken, dus goed contact is wel belangrijk. **Ervaring met wikis en het admingedeelte van een wiki is niet vereist, alles kan geleerd worden, maar zou misschien wel handig zijn **Wie zou dit worden? Of meerdere personen? English Because non-Dutch people are welcome to join in this discussion, a translation of all of the above :) This wiki badly needs improvement... I'm planning to do something about this, but it seems to me like it'd be a good idea to discuss some things :) No idea if anyone will even read this at all, but oh well. What I'm planning to do: *First of all, make sure the existing information is correct and the same as the information on the English wiki (I take the English wiki as the example in everything I do here) *Translate Dragon articles to Dutch *Translate other articles to Dutch *Lastly I want to make the wiki look good as much as possible, with the English wiki as the example (their tables look so much better than the standard ones!) Some decisions have to be made though, and I don't want to do that alone; this is after all a wiki and on a wiki you do things together. So I have the following questions: *Dragon names: translate or leave English? This is especially important for the titles of the pages. The following should be considered: **The English name is what people know from the site itself, so this is what they'll be searching for **Redirect pages make it possible to automatically redirect someone searching for the English name to the Dutch name **A part for the English name can be added to the infobox template on the dragon page *Descriptions: translate or leave English (or both)? After looking around a bit on other Dragoncave wikis it looks like ever wiki does this differently. The German and Russian wikis have completely translated the descriptions but left them in English on the 'Which Egg is Which' page. The Polish wiki has both the English and the translated description. So: **By showing the English description, the whole thing is more recognisable as belonging to the dragon on Dragoncave **By showing the Dutch description, those who don't understand the English description can also know about the personality of the dragons **For Egg descriptions it's important to be able to recognise then in the Cave, to help hunt for specific eggs **Not all different languages of the DC wiki do the same thing *Adopting the Dutch wiki: do or don't? For those who don't know, a wiki can be adopted by someone else when the existing admins haven't been active for a long time. This wiki hasn't seen an edit for so long that the 'Recent Changes' don't even show the time anymore... it's safe to assume that the original admin is no longer active. **By adopting the wiki there is someone who can edit protected pages (which is really needed here and there), protect new pages if needed, and who can do a lot of maintenance **Naturally this also needs to be discussed with the admins of the English wiki, the new admin of this wiki will probably need to work together with them quite a bit, so good communication is important **Experience with wikis and the admin part of a wiki is not required, anything can be learned, but might be useful **Who would this be? Or more than one person? Rhynn Collins (overleg) 17 apr 2016 19:07 (UTC) :Hoi Rhynn (: ik ben Yatalu op Dragon Cave en ook op Wikia. Ik ben Nederlandstalig Wikia Helper en spring daarom vaak van de ene wikia naar de andere, maar Bluesonic van de Engelse wikia heeft me op je bericht hier gewezen. :Ik zal alvast beginnen met het slechte nieuws: Nederlandstalige wikia's zijn zelden groot, en de kans is reëel dat je een beetje eenzaam gaat zijn in het bewerken. Daarbovenop helpt het ook niet dat het onderwerp Engels is. Maar: geen nood, ik heb al wat mogelijke werkpunten. * Maak de wikia uniek: kopieer niet in alles de Engelse wikia, maar probeer een eigen layout, design, sjablonen en manier van artikels schrijven te vinden. Dat geeft de site een eigenheid die mensen doet terugkomen :) * Ik ben hier om je te helpen! Ik ben maar een berichtje ver, ik zit quasi elke dag op Wikia en je kan me dus gemakkelijk contacteren (soms zelfs via chat op mijn thuiswiki -- dan duurt het maar vijf minuutjes). Ik heb het spel zelfs gespeeld, dus dat is nog een voordeel :) * De wikia adopteren: als dit je eerste is, zou ik zeggen - zeker doen, als je van plan bent er sowieso de tijd in te investeren gaan die beheerderswerktuigen je helpen. Voor NL wiki's adopteer trouwens hier. :Om dan nog even op de rest van je bericht mijn mening te geven :) * Voor eieren zoals en:Which Egg is Which? suggereer ik persoonlijk iets als "Lijst van eieren" - dat is een neutrale/objectieve titel. * Layout/design: dat is mijn stokpaardje :D als je daar hulp mee nodig hebt, hoef je maar een kik te geven. Ik kan infoboxen, tabellen, meldingsjablonen - letterlijk alles maken! (misschien niet alles, maar toch veel!) * Drakennamen: in de artikeltitels zou ik die onvertaald laten, en iets schrijven als "____, wat vertaald ____ betekent, is een draak die ____". Je kan sowieso nog een doorverwijzing maken van de Nederlandse vertaling naar het artikel. Er zijn waarschijnlijk immers meerdere mogelijke vertalingen, en anders moeten gebruikers maar gokken. * Beschrijvingen: ik zou de citaten van de cave in het Engels citeren (ik kan een citatensjabloon maken?) en de vertaling eronder zetten. Dat scoort beter op Google (: :Laat maar weten wat je ervan vindt ♪ :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年04月18日、19:28:20 Ik had al wel zo'n gevoel dat ik veel zelf zou moeten doen ^_^" Maar ach, ik ben van plan gewoon elke dag een beetje te doen; uiteindelijk kom ik er zo wel. Bedankt voor je tips! *De uniekheid is zeker iets om over na te denken. Aan de ene kant vind ik dat de NL wiki bij de EN wiki moet passen, maar aan de andere kant moeten mensen natuurlijk wel terugkomen xD Ik denk dat ik ga proberen een tussenweg te vinden. *Zal er zeker aan denken dat ik je altijd kan contacteren :) *Het is niet m'n eerste wiki; momenteel ben ik ook admin op de Tales of Ostlea wiki. Vooral daarom hoop ik eigenlijk dat er minstens één ander persoon van DC zich geroepen voelt, maar ik vrees het ergste... *Titel heb ik idd aangepast, vond de andere ook niet zo denderend... was een wat gedorceerde vertaling van de engelse. Gelukkig heb ik het voordeel dat ik een tijdlang voor vertaler heb gestudeerd :D *Haha ik zal het in gedachten houden :) Ik kan over het algemeen goed uit de voeten met css en ben in het maken van sjablonen aan het duiken, maar wikia doet dingen hier en daar net wat anders dan ik gewend ben - grote kans dus dat je nog wel van me gaat horen! *De drakennamen vind ik nog steeds lastig... enkele jaren geleden heb ik meegewerkt aan TJ09s project om de site te vertalen, en daar moesten ook de namen voor vertaald worden. Als dat ooit nog eens geïmplementeerd gaat worden vind ik het belangrijk dat de namen van de artikels matchen, en dan is het denk ik makkelijker als ze vanaf het begin in het nederlands zijn zodat de redirects al van Engels naar Nederlands gaan. *Goed idee om het als citaat te doen! Citaatsjabloon is zeker welkom ^_^ Nogmaals bedankt voor het meedenken! Rhynn Collins (overleg) 19 apr 2016 16:43 (UTC)